


My Brother's Slave

by SmilingSatyr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Dark, Dark Romance, F/M, Incest, Porn With Plot, Rape, Wincest - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSatyr/pseuds/SmilingSatyr
Summary: Disobeying her stifling step parents, Sarah O'Hara ends up in a position she didn't know she wanted.





	1. Prologue

This is a commission for a friend. The goal of both me and the person who requested this story is to have this become progressively darker and more hopeless with each chapter. Expect rape, incest, mindbreak, and other things. Eventually. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. If you did, please consider upvoting the story and maybe leaving a review, telling me what you liked or disliked!  
**********************************************

 

My eyes were closed, and my face warped into wonderful agony. The world was narrowed down to the strong tug of my hair and the feeling of being so fucking full I could barely keep myself from falling flat on my face, drooling as I was fucked like a bitch in heat.

 

I slammed my ass back against his hips as he drove himself into me. His cock felt like it was splitting me open, and I let out a low moan I tried to hide. He stopped, buried all the way to his balls. I could feel the need to move, to push back against him and push him deeper inside of me. I hated him, but I needed him to move.

 

"Was that a moan? Are you actually enjoying this now?" His voice was incredulous. I could feel the contempt and derision wash over me. It just made the hot, thick haze in my head deepen as I frantically shook my head.

 

"Fuck you," I whispered to him. He didn't need to know any more than that. I may have had to let him do this to me, but that's all. He got my body whenever he wanted, but he'd never have my pride.

 

"That's what I'm doing, slut," He laughed above me. The iron-like grip on my hair increased as he pulled back just far enough to slam his hips forward and bottom out in me.

 

The entire world faded as my entire body focused on that jolt of electricity that went through my body. I let out an undignified squeak as I came down. I could practically feel my brain melting out my ears.

 

"I'm fucking you like the whore you are," he said as he thrust into me. Every other word was punctuated with a pump of his hips forward, hitting that spot deep inside me that turned off everything that wasn't my body howling for more.

 

"And you're loving it. Dear god Sarah, you actually love this, don't you? You filthy fucking skank..."

 

Bryan let go of my hips long enough to slap my ass. The impact rippled across my body, making me shudder.

 

I couldn't take it any longer. My fingers dug in to the sheets as I hung on and moved my hips back, greedy for more of his cock. I hated him. I hated him more than I've ever hated anyone in my life, but I needed this. I needed this in a way I never knew I would, and FUCK it felt so goddamned good.

 

"Tell me you love it," he demanded, suddenly. He didn't stop. His hips rolled forward at the same sharp, brutal stabs that sent the fat head of his cock against my g-spot. One hand on my hair, he slapped my ass each time he filled me. "Tell me you love it, whore!"

 

"I..." Breathing was hard. I could barely see straight. Fuck, I hated him. I hated him so much it physically hurt. It hurt as much as my scalp and body as he used me like the fuck toy he saw me as. "I..."

 

Bryan let go of my hair. The relief from my hair being released fought with disappointment. Disappointment won out, but not for long. He put his hand on the back of my head and shoved me face down into the bed. He angled up above me so he was fucking me down into the bed.

 

I couldn't stop the scream from the sudden change, but it was muffled by the mattress. The mattress blocked out everything but the way he touched and violated me. His thrusts grew faster, more desperate. That hit to my g-spot stopped being a flash of world melting pleasure and melded into one long, ongoing blur deep in my hungry cunt.

 

"You fucking freak," he hissed, hammering away at me. It was beginning to hurt, but that was okay. The pain just sharpened everything else, made me feel...more.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you every day, Sarah," he continued on. His voice was catching and barely in control. I only dimly registered his words as another pulse in my body as I struggled to stay on my hands and knees. "I'm gonna fuck you and you're gonna love it you fucking whore. Next time, maybe I'll stick it in that ass..."

 

Oh god, no. It felt like he was tearing up my pussy. Trying to picture his thick cock in my ass made me groan into the sheets and clamp down. "No no no," I squeaked, praying the son of a bitch couldn't hear me. I clamped down and froze, willing my body to let it go and stop this. It didn't listen.

 

A second later my entire body convulsed as I came like a banshee, shrieking into the bed as my brother buried his cock deep in me and I milked it with every greedy convulsion. I couldn't stop the orgasm, no matter how hard I tried and my pussy pulsed with a deep, aching satisfaction.

 

Bryan pulled out. I groaned and leaned back, trying to keep him inside me before he could withdraw. He shoved me hard and I fell over, feeling woefully empty. Incomplete. I looked up to his eyes, refusing to plead for more. He knew what I wanted. The sick smirk on his face confirmed it. I looked away.

 

I looked down to his cock. It was still hard, and obscenely thick. It was glistening white with my own cum, with a few pink spots that were probably blood. His hand circled around it. Even his big hand had trouble circling the entire thing. He ran his hand up and down his cock slowly. I watched, completely mesmerized.

His hand moved smoothly from the base all the way to the tip, where he was leaking some of his cum even now. His hand enclosed over the head, stroking it as he made his way back down again. I licked my lips and all but floated closer. I hated myself for this, but I couldn't help it.

 

"Tell me you want it," he said, in that same controlled, cocky way of his. He grinned at me, stroking his cock and knowing the truth that I couldn't say. "Tell me you want it and I'll give it to you. Be a good girl and you get a reward."

 

Bryan knew what it would cost me. He knew what it would do if I said what he wanted. I scowled at him, with all of the fury I could muster up in my post orgasmic haze.

 

"No. Fuck you, Bryan," I whispered. Even getting that much out made my heart ache. I swallowed hard, still panting and blinking away the tears that were threatening to come again. I'd always had reason to cry, but I'd never given in to the desire as much as I had in the past week.

 

For once, Bryan didn't say a thing. He didn't have to. All he had to do was keep stroking that fat cock of his and my eyes would go back to it. Fuck, it was hard to believe that thing fit in me. I closed my legs and rubbed them together as my pussy twitched.

 

He got closer, waddling over to me as he jacked off for me. His hand was a blur as he fisted that gorgeous cock faster and faster. I licked my lips. It was close enough that I could reach out and kiss if it I wanted.

 

And I wanted to. Fuck me, but I wanted everything about the monster. I wanted to wrap my lips around that shaft and suck out every bit of cum he had. I wanted to nuzzle into his balls and worship him with my mouth and turn the tables on him, make him break down and beg me. It would serve him right.

 

Kneeling over me, the only thing I could see was that glorious shaft being worked over. He pointed it at me, and I knew what was coming before I heard his telltale grunt and saw the member twitching repeatedly.

 

I closed my eyes in time. Thick, molten hot jizz landed across my face, and across one eye. Another rope shot out and landed in my hair. Another at my neck, and another on my face. I rubbed my legs together, breathing heavily.

 

"You look better this way, Sarah. This suits you. You shouldn't go a single day without wearing my cum." He laughed again, and I shuddered. His cum ran down my face and onto the bed, and all I could do was shake my head.

 

"I hate you so much," I said. There was no heat to it. That was gone much earlier in the week, when I realized that he could do whatever he wanted to me and there'd be nothing I could do to stop him or persuade him otherwise.

 

This was my life now. One mistake, and now I was my brother's slave for...God, he'd never let me go.

 

A silent sob wracked my body, but the tears didn't come. It was better this way. I didn't need to get cum in my eyes. Still, my body shook as I fought back the urge to sob and cry at what he was turning me into.

 

Bryan didn't care. He got off the bed. I could hear him putting his clothes back on. He was in no hurry. He paused at the door. "We'll continue this tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. And tomorrow...You will thank me for the privilege of my cock, Sarah. You don't want to end up homeless, do you?"

 

The door slammed shut, and I was left in my bed. Violated, heartbroken, alone. My last bastion in this shitty house was taken from me. I had cum oozing down my face, but the only thing I could think of was...God, it was obscene, but I couldn't help myself.

 

I reached up and gathered a glob of my brother's cum with my fingers and brought to my mouth. I sucked it in, savoring the salty, slightly sour taste. I swallowed hard, and my entire body shuddered. What the fuck was wrong with me?

 

But I knew what was wrong with me. I just didn't want to admit it. I scooped up more cum and slurped it down, feeling the fire between my legs reignite. He was in my head now, and I feared I was going to be lost.

 

But it wasn't always like this.


	2. Caught

1

My name is Sarah O'Hara. Yeah, it's a stupid name. It was probably the first sign that my mom already hated me and wanted to make sure I suffered, even long after she died. I couldn’t think of any other reason, other than maybe to declare how disgustingly Irish I am.

 

How Irish, you ask? Well, my hair is a bright orange and curly enough to make trying to style it or tame it all but impossible. My skin is so pale that I more or less glow in the dark, except for where a plague of freckles marred it all. Yes, I am a goddamned ginger, and others would (and have, many many times) say I am soulless.

 

There’s saying that redheads are either sex incarnate, or hideous, with no middle ground. I’d like to think that I’m proof that there is a grey area. I’m about five foot four and...Well, I stress eat. I’m not really fat, but I have a couple of extra pounds around the stomach and thighs that gets me teased, even when they’re ogling my tits. I’d like to think I could be a bombshell if I tried, but between between the extra pounds and the sharp, overly serious face…

 

The best I could hope for was being passed over.

 

The rest of my family is decidedly not Irish. My mother died when I was two, and her husband Rick...Well, there’d no be mistaking him for my real father. He’s darker featured, darker skinned thanks to a perpetual tan from working outdoors, and has receding brown hair. He looks like he’s made of leather.

 

I don’t know why he kept me after mom died. As he liked to put it when he’d been drinking, my mom had been an easy rebound lay since my father left her while pregnant, and he’d just sort of stuck around after because mom hadn’t gotten sick of his drinking, laziness, or sexism, or…

 

I didn’t get along with Rick. Since they were married and my father wanted nothing to do with me, that meant Rick got custody of me. He could’ve let me fall into the system and be passed around foster homes, but he didn’t. I figured he thought it would be easier to pick up chicks if he had a baby. It sure as hell wasn’t because he loved me like his own.

 

Well, he was right. When I was three, he met Angela, and the two hit it off immediately. She was grateful that someone wanted her when she had a kid of her own, and Rick got more of that easy single mom action. And unlike me, Rick hit it off with Bryan immediately, and did love him.

 

So there was me, the unwanted daughter of a dead irish woman, my dim and often drunk stepdad, my vapid and judgmental stepmother, and a stepbrother who could best be described as hellspawn straight from Satan himself.

 

Bryan and I hated each other from the start, and it’s only gotten worse since then. He was the active, energetic, sports happy boy that Rick always wanted, and the apple of his mother’s eye. They spoiled him rotten and gave him the best of everything. New clothes, toys, games, love, attention, respect…

 

I don’t like whining. I really don’t. I hate complaining the way I do, but it wasn’t fair. Bryan’s the same age as me, but they gave him everything he could ever want. With me, I got the bare minimum of what I needed, and not much else. Unless you consider stricter rules and more demands.

 

That’s how this whole, disgusting, lurid mess all got started. It was Rick and Angela’s strict rules, Bryan rubbing it in my face, and a moment of desperation. A night when more than anything, I just needed to get out and do what I wanted and have a bit of fun for a change. If it wasn’t for those rules, if it wasn’t for fucking Bryan being pure evil…

 

“The answer’s no. I’m not gonna say it again, Sarah,” said my stepmother Angela as she flipped a pancake. She loved to make big breakfasts for “her boys”. Meanwhile, my waffles were waiting in the toaster.

 

“I have a grade point average of 3.9, I haven’t missed a day of work, and I’m over 18,” I countered, keeping my voice as even as possible. It wouldn’t do to lose my temper at her stubbornness. My only chance was making refusing me seem unreasonable. It wasn’t looking good.

 

Angela didn’t bother to turn around and face me. “I don’t care. Parties like that aren’t for well behaved young ladies. Parties like that are for common whores, and I will not have you being a whore, Sarah.” Not like your mother. She didn’t say it, but it was implied. It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

“I’m still a virgin mom. I don’t want to go fool around or be a whore. I just want to get out of the house for a change. Maybe dance and hear people swap stupid stories. Something to let me at least pretend I have a social life.” I sounded desperate. I knew I did.

 

“You’re not that delusional, are you?” said Bryan as he walked in and joined me at the table. He smirked at me, and I wanted to throw something at his head. “You work at the library and spend all your time hiding in your room, reading. No one’s stupid enough to think you’re cool or social. Might as well stay home.”

 

“Fuck you,” I spat at him. It was a reflex at this point.

 

“Sarah!” This time Angela did turn around. She waved her spatula at me threateningly. “Don’t talk to your brother that way.”

 

“He insulted me!”

 

Angela looked at Bryan, and smiled. “Your brother can be a bit coarse, but he’s not wrong. You should be focusing on school and work and so long as you are living under my roof, you’ll obey my rules. No parties, no anything that could get you in trouble. If I find out you’ve broken my rules, you will find someplace else to live.”

 

Of course she would back him up while threatening me. She did this every time. And the shit eating grin on his face just made me want to slug him. Instead, I turned back to Angela and said, “This isn’t fair. Bryan goes to parties every week. You don’t push him to go to college or focus on work!”

 

“Well…Boys need to get out, spend some of that excess energy. It keeps them out of trouble. And Bryan’s taking a year before he starts college, you know that.” Angela scooped the pancake off the skillet, then took the plate around to Bryan. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head while he gave me his best shit eating grin.

 

“Besides, I’m actually popular. You at a party would just be...What would you even do there?” Bryan scoffed.

 

The worst part was...he wasn’t wrong. Bryan was exactly the type of asshole you’d expect to be popular. He was over six foot, athletic, with a strong jaw and wavy, sandy blonde hair. He was good looking, and good at making being an asshole to someone seem funny to other people. That didn’t change the fact that I wanted to go. Any change would be welcome at this point.

 

The toaster popped, and I started. Bryan snickered at me as I got my waffles. I buttered them without a word as I tried to ignore him watching me. It wasn’t even that I cared about this party in particular. I work at the Oakvale Community College library, and one of the new girls invited me.

 

Despite deciding to work in a library, the new girl, Mary, actually seemed cool. She was pretty and social, but seemed smart and like she didn’t have to tear someone down to have a good time. When she invited me to the party, I’d been surprised, dismayed at knowing I probably wouldn’t be allowed to go, and then hopeful. If I could make a few more friends, maybe things wouldn’t be so shitty.

 

“Whatever,” I finally said, taking a bite of my breakfast. “I can probably pick up an extra shift that night anyways. They always need people to clean up after hours.”

 

Angela looked over her head and gave me a thin smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “That’s the spirit, Sarah. Keep working hard and maybe you’ll be able to make something of yourself.” Her lips twinged.

 

My face flushed, and I wanted to be anywhere but there. She didn’t believe a word she was saying. “Maybe.”

 

“It’ll get you good and used to being a lonely library spinster,” said Bryan. He grinned at me.

 

I didn’t give him the satisfaction. They could believe I would be at work. Any other time, they’d be right. This time I wasn’t going to give in and just roll over. I wasn’t going to just be a quiet meek nerd who did what she told. I was going to sneak into that party, and I was going to have the time of my life, dammit!

 

I wish now that I’d stayed home. If I’d just stayed home, none of this painful mess would’ve happened.

 

2

 

The party was louder than I expected. Look, I know how stupid that sounds, but it’s true. I don’t get out as much as I’d like, and when I came to the party, I was expecting some music you could dance to, but not so loud as to drown out literally everything else. I didn’t know how I was going to be able to talk to people like this.

 

Mary wasn’t put off by it, which meant it was probably always like this. She put her arm around my shoulder and pointed towards the dance floor. She said something, but I couldn’t hear her over the sound of the music. I smiled and nodded just the same and followed her.

 

The party was inside a semi-abandoned warehouse. It shut down years ago, and people started using it for raves and parties. Rather than crackdown and try to catch kids partying, they’d just cleaned it up and made it safer and turned a blind eye. In a semi-small town like this, I guess even the people in charge figured college kids needed a way to blow off steam.

 

The crowd seemed to magically part for us. Or for Mary. She was a platinum blonde in a red dress that barely covered her panties, and she very clearly wasn’t wearing a bra. She was all smiles and radiant. She’d insisted on us dressing up, and even let me borrow a dress of hers.

 

It didn’t quite fit me, and I didn’t think I looked even half as good as her. It was a cute dress. Baby blue, which contrasted nicely with my hair and brought out my equally blue eyes, short enough to end mid-thigh without revealing anything, and it clung to me like a second skin. Far more snug than I was comfortable with, and it made me feel like everyone was going to stare at me and call me fat.

 

Unless they just stared at my chest instead. The very top of it had a strap going around the back of my neck and what I could only think of as a boob window. I may be chubby, but I was also...gifted, there. The tightness of the dress and the boob window made my boobs stand up and out, pressed together to give the best presentation of the girls. Mary had assured me that I looked good, so I went along with it.

 

People around me did stare. At first I thought it was at Mary, who was already starting to move to the music. The longer I stood there like a spaz, the more I realized that plenty of them were checking me out. Heat flooded my cheeks, and I started dancing with Mary to try to ignore it.

 

I can’t dance to save my life, but this didn’t seem to be the type of party where anyone cared. The deafening music flooded the old warehouse with wubs and dubs, and I just sort of...swayed in place, occasionally bumping against Mary, who bumped against me. She grinned at me and pulled me close, grinding on my leg.

 

For a second I panicked and froze. I realized that I had no idea if she was into girls, and maybe this was her idea of asking me on a date. The wicked grin she flashed me reinforced that, but then she looked over her shoulder at a guy and wiggled her ass at him. She laughed, hugging me and using me to steady herself as she teased him. I laughed too, relieved. 

 

Mary was exactly the kind of girl Angela thought I’d become if I went to a party. Well, fuck her. Mary was having fun, and I was going to have fun too. I held onto her and ground against her as well, trying to ignore the sudden feeling like this was the worst idea ever and everyone would laugh at me.

 

No one laughed. Most people were too busy dancing or grinding against their own partners. The few people watching me seemed entranced at the tease of potential girl on girl. A thrill went down my spine as I shimmied right as Mary turned back to face me, smacking her with my boobs. She burst out laughing and suddenly everything was okay.

 

Dancing was fun. More fun than I’d realized, cooped up with my books every day. The music was too loud and was beginning to give me a headache, but I wasn’t about to stop. After each song, one or the other of us would run up to get us both drinks. After about an hour of this, I was as exhausted as I was tipsy.

 

It was all fun and games up until the guys Mary was keeping at arm's reach got drunker, bolder, or both. One of them got up behind me and put his hands on my hips. I froze, but didn’t shove him off. Next came his semi-hard crotch digging against my ass, and thrusts to match. Beneath me, Mary laughed, but I was mortified.

 

And intrigued.

 

I’m definitely no dog, but between my charming family’s influence, being more inclined to books, and trying to be as invisible as possible most days, this was the first time any guy had ever touched me or even hinted that I was worth touching. I hesitantly moved my ass back. It was just a dance, right? There was no need to get hung up over grinding.

 

Then his hands cupped my breasts and squeezed. His fingers dug into my exposed skin, and he jiggled them in his hands. Another first. My heart thudded in my chest. The drunk, relaxed haze of my body enjoyed it and wanted to arch up into his touch, beg for more. Part of me wanted to see just how it would feel if I let him do whatever he wanted to my tits, but the rational part of me wasn’t completely gone. He’d crossed the line.

 

I was about to tell him just that when his lips brushed against my ear, making me shudder. “You’re in trouble,” he said just barely loud enough to be heard over the music. I froze entirely. I knew that voice. I knew that voice very well.

 

Mary must’ve known something was wrong. She turned around, and instantly she was a fierce defender, hands balled up into fists at her sides and showing teeth. “Back the fuck off!” She yelled at my assailant. She didn’t know. Thank god, she didn’t know.

Bryan let go of me and took a step back. I turned around, completely disbelieving what I was seeing. There was my stupid stepbrother, grinning like a cat who had a lizard under his paw. A lizard he knew exactly how he was going to dismember and eat. A cornered lizard without anywhere to run and hide.

 

“Bryan, please,” I started, way too low to be heard over the music. He knew, though. His grin just got wider as he backed away into the crowd. People shifted, and he was completely gone from sight.

 

My heart jumped up into my throat. He wasn’t going to just grope me and run, having a laugh at me later. He wasn’t going to let this go. He was going to hurt me the best way he knew how. I turned around and grabbed the front of Mary’s dress.

 

“I need to get home. Now.” Tears were already in my eyes, and I had to choke back the sobs that threatened to come. I wanted to believe that Bryan wouldn’t get me kicked out of my home, but he would.

 

Mary didn’t ask any questions. I could’ve kissed her for that. She took me by the hand and fought to get us through the crowd of sweating, gyrating, drunk college kids. Even if it was only for a short period of time, I was happy to be one of them, and have fun. If Bryan had his way, it was the last bit of fun I was going to have for a long, long time.

 

3

 

Angela and Rick weren’t waiting for me when I crept inside. That was a good sign, I hesitantly thought to myself. If they knew, then they’d be waiting in their dual recliners, staring at the door like they wanted it to die until I walked through it. So that meant that either Bryan didn’t tell them about me going to that party, or he wasn’t home yet.

 

That meant I had time to get changed and wipe this makeup off before the bastard came home. If there was no evidence, then there was no crime! It would be his word against mine, but I could have Mary back me up, if need be. A simple text would dispel anything Bryan had on me. Okay, so maybe I was still a bit tipsy, but I had a chance.

 

As silent as I could in these ridiculous borrowed shoes, I snuck down the hallway. Every single creak and moan of the house was aggravating, a guard waiting to call out the alarm and let my family know what I had done. But no one peeked out of their bedrooms. I could hear Rick’s snores from across the house. He must’ve gotten in, got drunk, then passed out after molesting Angela.

 

Even Bryan’s room was silent. I paused a moment to stare at it, waiting for him to jump out and expose me. Nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into my room. I closed the door, and turned on the light.  
Bryan was waiting for me, sprawled out on my bed. He had a pair of my panties bunched up in one hand, and his other hand was down his pants. There was no shame or surprise on his face. Only his usual gleeful malice, mixed with something new in his eyes. Something I didn’t like.

 

“Welcome home, Sarah. Have fun tonight?” He brought his hand out of his pants. The bulge remained. I took a step back. The door was against my back. I started trembling.

 

“Bryan, look,” I started, voice cracking.

 

“No no, none of that,” he said, raising his voice. I looked over my shoulder, wincing. “When it’s just the two of us, no more Bryan. I’m thinking ‘Sir’ is a lot more appropriate. Bryan implies that you’re my equal. You’re not. You never were, but after tonight? Hoo boy.”

 

“Bryan, I swear, I - “

 

I didn’t get a chance to finish that thought. Faster than I thought possible, he was off the bed and had his hands on either side of me. My panties were still in his hand. He somehow managed to avoid slamming into the door as he loomed over me, looking down on me with something less gleeful and crueler.

 

“That’s one. Everyone gets one, whore. You will address me as Sir, or mom and dad will know what you were up to tonight. From now on, you belong to me. Do you understand me? You will do what I want, when I want it, or I’ll tell mom and dad you were at a party, dressed like a slut and grinding against other sluts.”

 

Not once did Bryan raise his voice. He didn’t have to. He had me over a barrel and he was enjoying it. He kept his voice low, soft. It was just loud enough for me to almost hear it. I found myself leaning closer, trying to catch everything he was saying. I couldn’t afford to piss him off. Not now.

 

“How do you think they’ll react? My money’s on them kicking you out. Maybe dad will have a soft spot and just blister your ass and make sure you never do anything without their permission ever again. You know how much he loves to swing his belt around.”

 

I winced. When we were younger, Rick was fond of using his belt for discipline. I got it more than his golden boy did, but Bryan had his fair share of beatings too. I was twenty now, but that didn’t matter to Rick and Angela. Not so long as I lived under their roof. I didn’t have the money or friends to escape just now.

 

“What….What do you want me to do? Sir,” I added hastily.

 

It was enough for his ego. Bryan’s look of intense concentration and barely restrained fury melted away into a smile again. He was almost handsome when he smiled, but I knew better. If he was smiling, that just meant he was more likely to hurt someone, and very much enjoy hurting them.

 

“This is what we’re going to do, Sarah,” he said. He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up for me. I swallowed hard. He took his time continuing, looking me over at his leisure. “I’m not going to tell mom and dad. Hell, I might even cover for you. If you’re going to dress up like a whore and go party, knock yourself out.

 

“But you’re going to share that love with me.” His big hand left my chin and ventured lower. He grabbed my left breast and squeezed. None of the cautious, gentle groping from the warehouse. Bryan practically mauled me, squeezing and playing with the soft flesh. I couldn’t back up any further. I couldn’t escape him, playing with me...molesting me like this.

 

“I don’t care if you slut it up around town, but I get to get in on the fun. I get first dibs. You understand me? If I want something of you...If I want you, then you’ll be there, you’ll be obedient, and you’re not going to say a fucking thing to mom and dad.”

 

His words didn’t register at first. I was still stuck on being caught and him pinning me against the door like this, and calling me a whore. He would joke about it all the time - usually to egg Angela on - but he didn’t believe I was actually loose, did he? Then he found my nipple through my dress and pinched it Hard enough to make me squeal. His free hand covered my mouth while he played.

 

Oh god, he was serious. He was serious about this. Looking up into his eyes, I could see it. He was focused, and he was predatory. Bryan was looking at me like I was a piece of meat, not his stepsister, not someone he was raised with or spent every day tormenting and teasing. We weren’t much of a family, but I thought we were better than...than this!

 

“Sir, please…” I said after he uncovered my mouth. He never stopped playing with my breast, and my traitorous nipple was hard for him. I hated how weak I sounded, but I couldn’t just let this happen. “Please don’t do this. I’m your sister.”

 

The son of a bitch actually laughed at me. “Eh. Not really. You’ve always just kind of been...There. And now you’re going to be useful for a change.”

 

His words were like a punch to my stomach. I knew they were true. I thought it often enough, but hearing him say it...I didn’t fight him when he pushed me down to my knees. I could barely think through the tightness in my chest. This couldn’t be happening.

 

It was. I was on my knees, in a skimpy dress that made my tits stand out, and my brother was grinning at me and unzipping his pants. He shifted, and his penis flopped out of his jeans and against my face. I flinched, which only made Bryan laugh again. The same barely restrained, breathy laugh as he swung his hips and hit me in the face with his cock.

My face was on fire. I tried not to look at it, but it was impossible. My broth- Bryan was gifted. It may have been the first penis I’d ever seen and I wanted to start sobbing, but it was at least six inches long, and girthy. Even half hard it was nearly as thick around as my wrist, and slowly growing, hardening right against my face. I could smell the sweat from the jeans and something else. Something animalistic and musky. I licked my lips without thinking.

 

“Look at that. You’re more eager than I thought you’d be. You really are a whore, aren’t you?”

 

I opened my mouth to protest. He jammed the head of his thick cock into my mouth with a quick thrust. From there, I panicked.

 

I simultaneously wanted to clamp down on it and spit it out. Neither would be well received. I ended up opening my mouth wider in shock, and it was needed. It was hard fitting the entire thing in my mouth, let alone as much of it as he wanted as he continued to harden and poke against me. I recoiled, but the door held me in place. And god help me…

 

It wasn’t that bad. At least not at first. His cock was salty from the sweat, but it’s not like he tasted awful. He tasted like...Well, skin and the way he smelled. As the intruding dick in my mouth ploughed forward and against my tongue, I had to admit that it wasn’t the worst thing ever.

 

“Be a good girl, and I won’t tell mom,” he purred above me.

 

The words ‘good girl’ made me tingle. I didn’t know why, but I was far past thinking. I ran my tongue along the bulbous head, feeling and tasting him and making him let out an appreciative sigh. I didn’t stop. Slowly, carefully I continued running my tongue in circles, bathing the invading member with a slow, steady trail of spit while I backed off.

 

I was doing it. I was sucking my brother’s cock so he wouldn’t tell on me for being at a party. I pulled back until just the head was in my mouth, tongue still circling it, and I sucked on it like it was candy. My brother swayed in place. He let out another moan and grabbed onto my curly red hair. My next lick had him tugging on it. It stung, but not in a bad way.

 

I closed my eyes and bobbed my head forward, feeling his shaft fill my mouth and take over it. I sucked and licked as best as I could with my lips wrapped firmly around him. It was all I knew back then, the only way I knew felt good to Bryan. Later, I’d refine my technique and truly know what he wanted and how. Later, I’d want to give it all to him, but not now. 

 

Now I was testing the waters and finding that I didn’t hate the act. It made my entire body tingle, hearing him moan and whimper and grunt above me. If I kept my eyes closed, I could pretend it was anyone else. I could pretend that I found a cute boy at the party, and followed him home. I bobbed my head back and forth against the hard, hot cock in my mouth a bit quicker.

 

Bryan let out a moan loud enough that I worried it would wake up Rick and Angela. The next time my tongue passed his pisshole, I tasted his precum. My breath hitched. It was salty, thin, and my tongue swirled over my brother’s sensitive cockhead, greedy to get another taste of it, another taste of the proof that I was doing it right.

 

Fuck. What was happening to me? I realized too late that I was clutching my chest. Not like a scared damsel, but like a wanton whore. I was playing with my own tits while I bobbed up and down Bryan’s cock like a whore. I want to say that I stopped, right then and there. I want to say that I had enough sense to know that this was wrong and I could stop it. I didn’t.

 

I just pinched my nipples through that fuck-me dress I was wearing until it hurt. I tweaked until tears filled my eyes and I bobbed forward faster and faster. His cock was soon hitting the back of my throat, but I didn’t stop. My jaw ached from keeping it open so wide, but I couldn’t stop now.

 

Not with the bastard holding onto my head and keeping me in place. Panic and lust fought, and lust won out. Bryan’s fingers dug into my scalp. He was right about me. Tears freely flowed down my face as he began to thrust in short, shallow spurts. I choked, but he didn’t let up. I just pulled on my nipples and let him fuck my mouth, trying to ignore the heat between my legs.

 

Even if I wanted to keep blowing the bastard, and god help me but I did, he wasn’t letting me. I looked up through the haze of tears at him. His own eyes were closed and he was into it. He was practically drooling as he thrust into my mouth. Bryan didn’t care what he was doing, or who he was doing it to. All he cared was that he was getting his dick sucked.

 

On his next thrust I closed my eyes and swallowed around his fat tip. I pressed forward, swallowing again and again, hoping to get that monster down. It’s what girls did in porn, right? And in those stories we liked to pretend the library didn’t have. I swallowed my brother’s thick cock.

 

The world darkened. I couldn’t breathe. I was choking on his penis. I was on my knees like a whore and swallowing like I was dying of thirst while the bastard tugged on my hair and just tried to feed me more of his thick, musky, hard as a rock cock. My nose was pressed up against his pubes. I could feel his balls against my chin and I couldn’t breathe and I was going to die like this and -

 

Bryan grunted and pulled me off his cock. The world spun and I gasped for breath.

 

“Fuck...Fuck fuck fuck,” He grunted. I blinked away more tears. His cock was halfway in my mouth, and his hand was on it, stroking and jerking it too fast for me to follow. I dumbly held my mouth open for him like the obedient whore I was. I couldn’t think straight. Bryan’s cock twitched against my tongue, and then it was happening.

 

My brother’s cock erupted into my mouth as he stroked every last drop of cum out. The first blast hit me in the back of my throat and I swallowed on reflex. There was no stopping now, and I didn’t want to. I mauled my breasts as Bryan finished off in my mouth and I swallowed his cum as fast as it came out. My entire world was a haze.

 

The only thing that mattered was sucking and swallowing. Even breathing took a backseat to the delicious feeling of his cock in my mouth. My entire body was on fire and pulsing. My heartbeat thundered in my ears.

 

“Fuck...See? Was that so hard? Maybe you’re a good girl after all.”

 

That did it. I closed my eyes and let out a low whine as my entire body shuddered. My pussy, long since wet enough to soak my panties, clenched and tingled and the rest of my body joined it. The stimulation was too much. I finally released my poor nipples and collapsed on the ground, panting and trembling.

 

“Fucking hell, Sarah,” I dimly heard Bryan say above me. He put his cock away and buttoned up. I didn’t answer outside of licking my lips and letting out muffled sob. 

 

Now that it was over, shame hit me like a truck. He was standing over me, gloating over his victory and what he got out of it and all I could think about was how awful I felt, how betrayed by my own body. The fucker raped me. He raped my mouth. And I let it happen. Enthusiastically even!

 

“Mom would piss herself if she knew how right she was. Well, a deal’s a deal. Keep your mouth open for me, slut, and I’ll keep mine shut.” He laughed at his own joke. He opened the door, hitting me with it. He kept opening it until I got the hint and moved.

 

I crawled into bed, half numb and struggling to avoid sobbing into my pillow. He was gone, and it was just me alone in my room. Me and my thoughts.

 

This would never happen again, I swore. I wasn’t going to let him hurt me ever again, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to give in and give him what he wanted, ever again. I wasn’t going to be a shameless whore. I wasn’t going to give my brother any more of my body.

 

I stripped out of the skanky dress and stowed it under my bed. I thought about putting on a nightie, but it didn’t matter. It wouldn’t make the night un-happen...And I wanted free access. I cursed Bryan again as my hand went between my legs and felt my slit.

 

I vowed it would never happen again, but...Even back then, I knew it was a lie. This was only the beginning.


	3. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah contemplates the previous night, and Bryan wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this one done for a few months. Like...4 months. I haven't submitted it until now because I didn't think it was good enough. In my opinion a story (porn or otherwise) needs to always move forward and progress, or it gets bogged down. This felt like a bit same-y, but on a reread I kind of like it. I hope you do too. As always, if you do, please upvote and leave a comment. Even a simple smiley face comment is enough to know there's demand for more. :)

The next day, I woke in a zombie-like daze, painfully aware of the night before. It wasn’t any sudden realization after sleeping everything off. The moment I was awake, I remembered everything, and I desperately wanted to go back to sleep. I needed to forget about it, just for a few more minutes.

 

No such luck.

 

I was awake, I could remember every bit of Bryan’s cock going in my mouth and hitting the back of my throat. The sounds of Angela and Rick arguing over breakfast distracted me for maybe ten seconds as I wondered if Bryan would keep his word, and then it was right back to the way he violated me.

 

Rape was...It was close to rape, but I’d given in, hadn’t I? When everything was said and done and Bryan presented his sick ultimatum to me, I’d given in and opened my mouth. I hadn’t wanted to, but I’d given in and done that. Where did that leave me? What did that mean for me?

 

He coerced me into giving him a blowjob. He all but fucked my mouth and...Part of me didn’t hate it, I realized with a shudder. I wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t caught me at the party, but the feeling of that thick, hot length filling my mouth entirely made me - 

 

I sat straight up in bed, hugging myself. I didn’t want to think about it. I got dressed and left my room.

 

The rest of my family was there. I joined them. The stupid TV Rick had set up so he could watch while eating was on, and they were watching whatever it was Fox was trying to pass off as news that day. Angela was cooking, and Bryan was looking at his phone. I looked anywhere but at him and said nothing.

 

“I can’t believe this shit,” Rick grumbled at the TV. “Next thing you know they’re gonna wanna teach that shit in schools, like it’s normal.”

 

“Yeah, complete moral decay dad,” Bryan said without looking up. “This’d all be different if they allowed corporal punishment in schools.” He couldn’t have been more deadpan if he tried. I nearly snickered before my stomach twisted and I felt the urge to get as far away from him as possible. 

 

I squelched it and forced myself to sit there. I couldn’t let on that anything was off. If Rick or Angela noticed, they might start asking questions. And if Bryan noticed....I made myself as small as possible in my chair.

 

“You’re fuckin’ right it would!” Rick slapped the table. I jumped, but Bryan didn’t budge an inch. He remained glued on his phone, ignoring Rick and me.

 

“It’s bad enough that we got girls workin’ and demandin’ the same pay as men, we don’t need that freaky shit in the bathroom too! If these fuckin’ weirdos got a few good beatings as a kid, they wouldn’t be gettin’ these ideas! You!”

 

Rick pointed at me all of a sudden. I jerked and looked up at him, wondering what I had done this time to earn him pointing his dirty-ass fingernail at me.

 

“You’re a prime example of shit being backwards these days! Working, going to college, and wastin’ your prime years when you could be finding a man and settling down. Being a wife instead of working. Like your ma.”

 

I cringed. I’m not sure if it was from the attention, him thinking it was still the fifties, or referring to Angela as my mom. Surprisingly, Angela came to my defense.

 

“Oh hush, baby. Sarah’s got plenty of time for that after college. They’re taking longer and longer to be a real adult these days, and if she wants to spend her time working and studying, good. It’ll give her a good work ethic when she finds someone and settles down.”

 

Of course, that just made me cringe even more. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they were for real.

 

“I don’t think you have to worry about her finding a man,” Bryan chimed in. His eyes slid over to me. I could see the casual malice in them, the desire to make me uncomfortable and hurt me. “To find a guy she’d have to do something other than just working and going to school. And maybe lose some weight. Guys don’t like fat chicks.”

 

“Bryan, don’t be mean!” Angela fussed, swatting him on the arm. It didn’t get rid of his shit eating grin, or the predatory look he was giving me. It didn’t make me any less mad.

 

Rick, on the other hand, found it hilarious. He threw his head back and guffawed, cuffing Bryan’s other arm. “That ain’t all the way true, son. Sure you want ‘em young, pretty, and thing, but a good bit of chub’s made for fun. It’s like cars. Everyone wants one built for speed, but fat girls are built for comfort!”

 

I got up and left, but not in time to miss my stepfather awkwardly making a humping motion and laughing more. That’s fine. I wasn’t hungry enough for breakfast anyways. I had a stash of poptarts that would do me just as well, and I wouldn’t have to deal with anyone to enjoy them.

 

No one came after me at first. Rick might’ve been pissed about me having no manners and walking away, but chances are Angela got him to shut up by bringing the food out. She was strict, but at this point I think she was used to my moods. And Bryan…

 

I knew he’d be coming for me later. He said as much, didn’t he? No matter how he joked about how men didn’t want fat chicks...I poked my stomach. There was enough of it to jiggle, but I don’t really think of myself as fat. I’m comfortable, sure. I could lose a couple of pounds, but I thought that most guys like it when a girl was thi-

 

Oh god. Was part of me actually worried about him thinking me fat, and not wanting me? The thought made me want to puke. I pulled out my phone and went to youtube. Stupid cat videos would be a good way to get him out of my head for a little while. If I spent the entirety of my day off with my head in the clouds...That was just for the better.

 

An hour later, that peace and solitude was destroyed. My door opened and Bryan came in. He didn’t bother shutting the door behind him, but the house was suspiciously quiet anyway. He plopped himself down on the foot of my bed and looked at me expectantly.

 

“Well?” he asked, motioning with his head to him.

 

My heart stopped. It couldn’t be this soon, could it?

 

“Well what?” I retorted, doing my best to ignore him and focus on my phone instead. The video was over and I had yet to select what to watch next. I knew ignoring him and mouthing off was risky, but I couldn’t let myself be a victim. Not again.

 

“Well, I clearly kept your secret, you dumb slut,” he said. He grinned, and he would’ve looked boyishly charming if it wasn’t for the amount of shit in it. “You should be thanking me right now. Orally is preferred, but if you want to surprise me with someone more, go for it.” He unbuckled his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

 

Heat flooded my face. This was it. He was really going to do it. I scrambled to sit up and get as far away from him on the bed as I could. I looked over to the open door, and there was still nothing. “Where are they?” I asked. I hated how dull my voice sounded, how dead.

 

“Visiting Aunt Linda. They wanted me to come too, but I told them I had previous plans.” He shimmied out of his jeans, leaving him only in dark blue boxers. Boxers that were tight enough to show the outline of his cock through them instead of concealing anything. “It’s great to be the favorite. And hey, lucky for me Aunt Linda hates you and didn’t want you to come.”

 

I tore my eyes away from his boxers and away from him. I stared at the door. Yeah, Aunt Linda made it clear that she barely tolerated my presence and the feeling was mutual. Leaving me with Bryan for the day made me hate her so much more.

 

“So what’s this going to be?” I demanded. “Anytime you have a free moment and we won’t be caught, you’re going to come in here and force yourself on me? I thought guys didn’t want anything to do with fat chicks.”  
Bryan snickered. “Oh please. Most of your fat is in those titties. Speaking of, off with your shirt.” Out of the corner of my eye I could see him rubbing his crotch slowly. He was looking right at me, waiting.

 

“No,” I said. My heart pounded. “Go fuck yourself, Bryan. Last night isn’t happening again. Not ever.” I turned to glare at him, pouring as much of my hate as I could into it, willing the son of a bitch to feel how much I wanted him to drop dead.

 

I’d gone too far. He looked at me with a sudden flash of rage. His lips twitched, as if he was holding back a snarl. Then it was over and he was smirking again. “Sure thing,” he said. “It was good to get one blowjob, I guess, even if you could use some practice.”

 

“Whatever. Leave.”

 

Bryan didn’t leave. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He held it up with a smile and made a show of dialing.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked, though in my heart I knew.

 

“Calling mom. Going to tell her that you went to a party last night, and then I’ll send her a picture of you in that tight dress. And then maybe me and dad will turn this into a man cave.”

 

My blood ran cold. “Picture?” I asked. There was no way he got a picture of me. Was there? I ran out as soon as I knew it was him. There hadn’t been time for that.

 

“Yeah,” he replied, hitting each number on the phone slowly. It was for my benefit. At any time he could’ve just hit her name in the contact list and already been speaking with her. “A couple of my friends were at the party. Why do you think I was there? They texted me pictures of you shaking those tits and I had to come and see for myself. And now it’s time to show mom.”

 

He hit the last number of Angela’s number and then hit dial. He hit the button for speakerphone and I heard the ringing out loud. He stared at me, looking so damned smug. He was doing it. He was going to out me and I was going to get kicked out. I stared, refusing to believe that he’d do it.

 

“Hello?” Angela’s voice came from the phone.

 

“Yeah, hi Mom. Sorry to bug you while you just left, but there’s something I need to tell you about Sarah,” he said. He motioned to my shirt and pointed up. A second later I realized he was telling me to take it off.

 

“Sarah? What about her?” The bastard kept his eyes on mine, smiling.

 

“Well, you see, last night…”

 

I should’ve let him spill the beans. I should’ve just sucked it up and used the time Rick and Angela would be out to pack my things and find someone to let me couch surf for a week or two. I didn’t. I waited until that last second, that instant where we both knew I’d have to make a choice, and I ripped my shirt off and threw it on the floor.

 

“...I think she got a bit sick working late, and maybe you should pick up some stuff for a big pot of soup on your way home,” Bryan finished. His smile widened, and his eyes were locked onto my chest. I wasn’t wearing a bra, and everything from the waist up was bared to him.

 

“...And you thought you had to call me to tell me that?” said Angela.

 

“Well, yeah. Better to stop it before the dumb cow gets us all sick, right?” Bryan shook with barely contained laughter.

 

“Don’t be so mean. We’ll hit up the store on the way home, but we’re not even at Linda’s yet. We should be back at six or seven. I’m gonna go. You know how much your dad hates phone calls in the car. Love you, baby!”

 

“Love you too, Mom.” Bryan hung up and let out some of that laughter. If I wasn’t already flushed with the feeling of being exposed to him, I’m sure my face would’ve turned red. “That was nice and easy. Didn’t take much for the dumb cow to show her udders, did it?”

 

I grit my teeth. My hands went up to cup my breasts and try to hide them from him, but it was a futile effort. I could cover my nipples and areola, but my breasts just spilled between the gaps in my fingers. I didn’t realize I was squeezing until the pain reached me. Miraculously, Bryan was silent.

 

His eyes were locked on my chest, staring at me trying to maintain some modesty. His eyes didn’t exactly bulge out of his head, but they came close. He moved a bit closer on the bed to me. I had no room to back away from him.

 

“There, I took my shirt off. That’s it. Go away, Bryan. Please.” I hated how defeated I sounded. I wanted to skip this, to just blank out until he left, but it wasn’t happening. Not with my asshole brother ogling me and practically drooling over me cupping my tits for him.

 

“Play with them,” he ordered in a far away voice. “Play with them or I call mom again.”

 

I thought about refusing, but it was no use. What was the point of fighting him tooth and nail when he was going to get his way anyways? I closed my eyes and jiggled my tits in my hands. It wasn’t much of anything, just a simple movement like I was bouncing a slinky between them. My G-cup breasts jiggled in my hands, between my fingers, everywhere he could see them. Bryan let out a low, pleased groan.

 

“You may be the biggest loser I know, but….Fuck, those tits,” he said.

 

I hated him with every fiber of my being, but that groan and that undisguised lust...I can’t say I wasn’t affected. I still felt sick to my stomach over what was happening, but knowing someone was looking at me like that, getting closer and completely mesmerized by any part of my body was…

 

It was gratifying, okay? I still didn’t want him or anything to do with this, but it was going to happen. Is it so wrong that I gave in? Is it wrong that instead of fighting it I...I just let myself go along with it?

 

Licking my lips, I squeezed my tits once more, and then let my hands drag downwards. Bit by bit I revealed them to my brother, inch by freckled inch of pale skin. I hesitated before uncovering my nipples, then let them out as well and sat there for his inspection. Unlike the night before, it felt like I was the one in control.

 

Bryan licked his own lips. His hand went down to his crotch. He stroked himself through his grey sweatpants, and I was treated to seeing the outline of his hardening cock clearly. He liked what he saw. He was attracted to me. It wasn’t just an easy way to force himself on a woman and get a blowjob.

 

I trailed my finger around my right nipple, luxuriating in the light shocks that went right down to my pussy. I drew small circles around the sensitive pink nub, teasing it out of hiding. I have inverted nipples and I thought I would be weirder about showing them, but it was clear he didn’t mind. He was eyefucking my tits without shame. I waited until my nipple was erect enough, then I pulled it out with a moan for effect.

 

He nearly jumped in his seat, and his hand moved over his cock faster. His eyes met mine, and for a moment, there wasn’t any ridicule, any hate, anything other than his lust for me, and the odd curiosity that led to me putting on a show for the bastard. He kept his eyes on mine as he pulled his boxers down.

 

When it wasn’t being forced into my mouth, I actually got a chance to look at it and admire it. His hand wrapped around the base of his shaft. As big as his hands were, they didn’t make the cock in them look any smaller. He was thick, and I was just as mesmerized by his penis as he was by my tits.

 

He stroked his cock for me. I pinched my nipple for him. His pace increased. It was a subtle thing. He didn’t jerk it any faster or harder, but his hand went up the full length of his erection. I saw in slow motion, Bryan’s hand caressing every inch of hard flesh, ending at the fat mushroom head and moving over it. When he pulled back down, his piss slit was leaking a clear fluid.

 

I remembered the taste of him in my mouth last night, and I wanted to taste him again. I wanted it so badly my entire body ached.

 

“Bryan…” I said, voice cracking. “You caught me sneaking out. Why blackmail me like this? Why blackmail and rape your sister?”

 

I don’t know what I was expecting. I certainly wasn’t expecting an answer or an explanation from him. Recoiling from me using the r-word, though, surprised me even as it broke the spell on him.

 

“Rape? You agreed,” he said, with an edge I didn’t like in his voice. “Once I pulled my dick out you couldn’t wait to be on your knees servicing it. Don’t try to be a victim now. Not when you’re the one who started this,” he said. Not once did he stop though. Not once did he stop stroking himself, even as his voice and temper raised.

 

“Started this? You blackmailed me, you sick fuck,” I whispered. I didn’t stop either. I couldn’t stop. Not when I had him like this, performing for me, under my spell. I almost felt like I had some control back. “You ambushed me and shoved your dick in my mouth, threatening to make me homeless if I didn’t.”

 

“You wanted it,” He insisted with a faraway voice. “You didn’t care who you got, so long as you got it. A girl only wears an outfit like that when she wants to get fucked. If you’re going to be a whore, why not make you my whore?” His cock twitched in his hand and more of his precum leaked out.

 

I watched, mesmerized, as he ran his hand along that fat head and spread the slickness all around. His cock glistened and his hand ran over it slowly, sinfully enjoying himself at my expense. Enjoying my body and even, I think, confessing to me.

 

“I’m not a whore, Bryan,” I said, heat rising to my head. Everything was too hot now, like being in the middle of an oppressive summer heat, even though it was October now. “And I’m definitely not your anything. I don’t want this.”

 

It took a few seconds for him to react to my words. He tore himself away from the sight of me still running circles around my nipples. I stopped, but I realized my mistake as soon as he did. The biggest, smuggest smile took over his face.

 

“If you don’t want this, why are you breathing heavy? Why were you still playing with those udders, cow? You want this just as much as I do. You’re aching for a chance to get at my cock again, aren’t you?”

 

“No, I - “ I hesitated. He saw his opportunity and he attacked.

 

“Why are your nipples so hard, and why are you staring at my cock instead of trying to ignore it? Huh? Tell me you’re not horny and I’ll walk out right now.”

 

My face burned hotter and hotter. I knew I was red. We both knew I couldn’t tell a lie to save my life. Any time I was embarrassed or ashamed, I went scarlet and shut down. “Eat shit, Bryan,” I protested, “I’m not even the least bit - “

 

He didn’t let me finish. Looking back on it now, I’m grateful. I was only embarrassing myself and delaying the inevitable. There was no escaping him, or what my life had become. In time I’d learn that the only way to go was further and deeper down into the unknown, into...Whatever this fucked up relationship was.

 

Bryan interrupted me with a kiss. That is the simplest way of putting it, though it doesn’t do it justice. He kissed me in the same way that he’d politely invited me to suck his dick. He closed the distance and forced himself on me. He captured my lips with his and fought me for control.

 

I tried to push him away, but he was stronger and bigger than me. It didn’t take much for him to swat my hands away from his chest and grab me by the wrists. He shoved them over my head as he mashed his mouth against my, hungrily claiming me and sending all protests out of my head.

 

I don’t know when I surrendered to him. Things get foggy there. I remember what happened, but not why, or when. It was hard to think when all I could do was part my lips at his demands and welcome his tongue into my mouth as he explored. My entire body was on fire. Stroking his tongue with my own only made it worse, but I was stuck now.

 

He broke the kiss, gasping for breath. I panted and renewed my struggles against him, but it was useless. He had me pinned to my bed, and he punished me for my attempt. His head snaked past my own and buried into my neck. His lips were there, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there. I couldn’t stop the moan that left my lips.

 

A short, sharp, delicious burst of pain followed as he sank his teeth into my neck, right where it met my shoulder. I let out a sharp cry. My entire body arched, offering itself up to him regardless of whether I wanted it or not. His body covered mine completely, and the heat of it made my own heat nearly unbearable.

 

It felt as if there was someone else in the driver’s seat, taking control of me. I don’t remember wrapping my legs around his hip and grinding my needy, aching cunt against his bulge. I don’t remembering offering up my neck with only a low whine to egg him on. Both happened, and it served to encourage Bryan, and make him bolder.

 

He growled against my throat and thrust into me. The only thing keeping him from sinking his hard cock into me was my shorts, and part of me was surprised that he didn’t pull them down and take me, right then and there. It would’ve been the one time since this mess started that I wouldn’t have fought him, or resisted.

 

But he was too focused, too intent on tasting me and touching me and building that fire between our legs. His teeth dragged down my neck, stinging exquisitely. His hands kept my wrists pinned above my head, but I wasn’t fighting him, and soon he let me go. I kept my hands there as his head dipped lower.

 

“Ohhh,” I gasped as his mouth found my breasts. He was obsessed with them, and I wasn’t complaining. Bryan kissed a teasing, hungry trail to my nipples. Each taste brought out my desire for more. He paused, then ran his tongue in a loose, sloppy circle around the pink nub. My entire body jerked violently. The tiny, almost hesitant lick sent a shock straight down to my pussy. I heard myself cry out, and that’s all it took.

 

Bryan licked again. And again. His tongue playfully swirled around my nipple, never stopping, only occasionally slowing down to an agonizing crawl that just made my body cry out for more. Then he switched and paid just as much attention to my other breast with his mouth.

 

I finally moved my hands. I didn’t shove him away or try to get away. No, I put them on his head and egged him on, encouraging him to devour my tits and make them his. Each lick of his tongue, each excited thrust of his cock against my clothed pussy fueled my fire.

 

His next thrust, I could feel the head of him pushing through my flimsy shorts and press into me. I could feel him straining the clothes, demanding to enter me and claim me for his own. I lost it. My hips moved of their own accord, grinding against him and not letting him pull away, even for a second.

 

I wanted him. I needed him. Bryan let out a muffled cry as I rubbed my pussy against him, chasing that growing hunger. My next thrust against him slammed the spongy head of his cock against my clit, and my vision went white.

 

I shuddered and fell to my bed, limp and trembling. I didn’t come. Not even close. The combo of his mouth and his hard dick was overwhelming, and for a moment I just...broke. When my vision cleared, I looked up to see him panting and looking at me with barely restrained lust. I was panting too, and I wanted to say something, anything, but all I could do was look at him as tears came to my eyes.

 

“I want to hear you say it, Sarah,” Bryan said. He was quiet. There was only the two of us there, but he spoke in barely above a whisper. “I want to hear you say you want me. Say you want my cock.”

 

I blanched. No, that would be letting him win. No, scratch that. He’d already won. He won the moment he pinned me to the bed and kissed me. Or maybe when he forced me to my knees and made me suck him off. Whenever it was, he’d won and I was helpless before him. That didn’t mean I had to admit it.

 

“Say it,” he insisted, thrusting against me. Every inch of that fat, thick, wonderful cock ran along my clothed slit. My panties and shorts were soaked through. With him naked from the waist down, there was no way the bastard didn’t know.

 

Still I refused. That last defiant, rational part of me was still there, and as much as I did want it, I wanted to be free of this more. That defiant voice was getting quieter by the minute, but it was there. I shook my head.

 

Bryan nodded slowly, as if he wasn’t surprised. He climbed off of me. I wasn’t sure if I was disappointed or relieved. I let out a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding.

 

Instead of leaving, he just repositioned himself. He got on his knees, legs to either side of me. He settled down. I was pinned there, and in my view was that magnificent member of his. It loomed in front of me, hard as a rock and bobbing in the air with his arousal. The head glistened, with his own pre-cum or my own wetness, I didn’t know and I didn’t care.

 

He was close enough that if I leaned forward I could just lick it. My body was pinned, but I still had mobility. But I did nothing but look at it, studying everything about it. Every vein and hair, every inch of swollen desire.

 

I was brought out of my reverie by Bryan’s hands circling around his cock once more. He gripped just behind the head, and tilted it to the side. It was for my benefit, I realized. My face heated up. He squeezed and slowly, so agonizingly slowly, he drew his hand down to the base. A glob of his pre oozed out of the tip and landed on my chin.

 

Before I realized what I was doing, my tongue snaked out to collect it. I froze halfway through. I let out a groan. There was no coming back from this.

 

“Say you want it, Sarah,” he cooed to me as he stroked himself for me. Slowly at first, much like he had when he’d first come in and harassed me. It was different now. Teasing, inviting. He was under my skin and in my head, and god I wanted it.

 

“I...I can’t,” I whispered. I gave in and extended my tongue again, tasting the salty, bitter liquid. I shuddered with reluctant ecstasy.

 

“Say it and I’ll give it to you, Sarah. I’ll give you exactly what you want. You just have to admit it.”

 

He sounded so reasonable now. I could almost forget the years of torment and abuse and just focus on the need. Hell, apparently him being the devil wasn’t a deal breaker. With as soaking wet as I was, maybe I liked the abuse...The thought made me shudder again. I didn’t want to be this way. I didn’t want him, or any of this. But I…

 

“I…” the last of my resistance withered away. “I want your cock.” I closed my eyes as the tears welled up. I wouldn’t let him see me cry. I wouldn’t give him any more satisfaction at my expense. Not today.

 

“You liked last night, didn’t you Sarah? You liked it so much you want more.” Surprisingly, there was no laughter in his voice, no inherent mocking.

 

I nodded. I took a deep breath and willed my heart to stop pounding so hard.

 

“Good girl.”

 

My traitorous heart skipped a beat. The next thing I knew, I felt the tip of his cock pressing against my lips. I didn’t hesitate. My lips parted just enough to let it in. Instinct did the rest.

 

That first taste of him brought me to life. Strong, masculine, with just a hint of salt. I ran my tongue over the head slowly. If I gave in, I might as well savor it while I could. One taste was not enough, and I didn’t stop. I ran my tongue in circles around the surprisingly soft head, leaning forward and letting my lips brush up and down his head as I began to bob gently.

 

I opened my eyes to see he had his closed. His hand remained at his cock, wrapped around it and slowly pumping while I worked the head. Neither of us were in a hurry. That fire from his assault on me was still there, but distant. It was less important now. As crazy as that sounds. All that mattered to me was the dick in my mouth.

 

My mind flew back to last night. He’d forced himself on me that time, but this time would be different. I opened my mouth wider and leaned forward, desperate to take more of him inside my mouth. I’d take all of his beautiful cock in my mouth. Maybe even down my throat. My pussy throbbed at the thought.

 

Bryan opened his eyes and grinned. He reached out with his free hand and put it on my forehead...And stopped me. I tried to move forward, to take more of him, but he kept his hand on my head and kept me in place.

 

“Mmph?” I muttered around his dick. His eyelids fluttered shut with the feeling, but he didn’t let go.

 

“Do you want this, Sarah?”

 

I nodded, eyes narrowed. We’d just been over this.

 

“You want my cock? You want to be my personal slut?”

 

I answered by moaning around his shaft and trying to move forward. He let his hand slide over my forehead as I tried to suck more of him. His hand buried itself in my curly red hair. He grabbed a fistful and pulled me back.

 

“What the fuck?” I asked, popping him out of my mouth.

 

Still grinning, he stroked his cock faster. My eyes looked to it. I licked my lips.

 

“Say it more, Sarah. Tell me how much you want it.”

 

“You know I do,” I responded. I struggled, but his grip on my hair kept me from going fair. “We just fucking went over this, Bryan. I want it. I want your cock. I want to suck your cock. Happy? Give it to me.”

 

Bryan lowered his cock to my mouth again. I latched onto it and slurped around the head. I closed my eyes, ready to start again.

 

I no more got one good slurp in before he pulled away from me, jerking himself in front of my face with that awful, knowing grin. It was good to know, I guess, that he’d never stop being my annoying, asshole brother.

 

“Knock it off, Bryan. I want it, okay? I fucking want it. I want it so bad it hurts!” I snapped, struggling against his grip. “So stop fucking around and shove your dick in m- “

 

He gave me exactly what I wanted. Bryan pressed himself up against my mouth again and forced his way in. He didn’t let me suck on it like I wanted, slow and luxuriously. He thrust nearly all of his length into my mouth. He barely stopped when he hit the back of my throat and I gagged around it. My eyes watered, but I was more surprised than hurt.

 

He pulled back and jerked his cock harder, using my spit as lube. I opened my mouth to protest and he rammed it back in again. I gagged but didn’t choke, and he kept himself there. That fat head pressed against my throat and kept pressing. I closed my eyes. I swallowed around it, desperate for that pressure that felt like choking to end.

 

He slipped into my throat. I struggled to breathe through my nose. My entire body jerked with the panic that I was choking. Above me, Bryan groaned in appreciation. He pulled back again. His fist was a blur as he worked it up and down that cock.

 

“Bryan, what - “  
More of the same. He thrust into my mouth long enough to shock me and bring tears to my eyes, then pulled back to jerk off in front of me.

 

I understood. This was punishment. This was for refusing him and insulting him and denying I wanted it. The worst part was that it was working. I just wanted him more. I wanted to feel him cum in my mouth and I wanted to swallow it all. I wanted whatever the fuck happened last night when he was done, when I came without even touching myself.

 

I wanted it. I wanted it all!

 

“Fuck,” he croaked. His entire body trembled. I looked at his cock in time to see it twitch violently in his hand before it erupted all over my face.

 

Hot, sticky, plentiful cum. I closed my eyes as he covered my face with it. Rope after rope hit my cheeks, my forehead, my eyelids, my lips. And then it slowed down. I could feel more of it on my tits. I snaked my tongue out and lapped it up with a sigh.

 

Just as suddenly as this frenzy started, it stopped. Bryan panted, resting more of his weight on my chest as his orgasm drained him of all energy. He got off of me. I could hear him grabbing his underwear and pants and putting them back on. I still couldn’t see a goddamn thing with his load all over my face.

 

“Next time, if you’re a good girl and do what you’re told when I tell you, you’ll get more of this.” I could hear the goddamned smirk on his face.

 

“Fuck you,” I said out of reflex.

 

“Later, Sarah. When your mouth stops being interesting.”

 

There was a promise to his words that sent a chill down my spine. He left me, and he didn’t even bother to close the door on his way out. Asshole. I took a deep breath and let it all out.

 

I scooped up his cum with my fingers and I brought it to my mouth. This should’ve been disgusting. This should’ve made my stomach turn, but all it did was make me want more. My other hand ventured downwards. I slipped them inside my shorts, where I was still fucking wet and horny. This was twice now he walked away with a one sided encounter.

 

“Asshole,” I muttered again as I reached my clit and let my flingers slide over it. It didn’t take me long. The first time or the second time. The third orgasm, however, took its sweet time and didn’t happen until I pictured the fucker throwing me down and fucking me like a cheap whore.

 

That was the moment I knew I was probably lost. I was going to be his whore, and it wouldn’t take much to push me over the edge. Part of me even liked the idea.


End file.
